The Story You Wanted To Write
by shot to pieces
Summary: First FF. 3 girls thrown back in time.
1. Volleyball Practice

Ok first FF. please lemme know if i should continue or stop writing. muchas gracias!

And so starts...The Story You Wanted to Write!

* * *

"Lets go ladies, push right here! There and back and you're done!" cheered Coach Gombert. "29, 30, 31. Nice job ladies, circle up, stretch and you may go."

It was another early Saturday morning practice. We were running and lifting to stay in shape throughout the volleyball season. Yeah, it was early, waaay early, but hey….it showed. We had just clinched our playoff position the night before. First time in 6 years we had made it to the post season!

As we walked out to our cars someone cried, "I don't think I've ever been this sore!" We all laughed as we turned and looked at the 5' 7", green eyed blonde. That was my best friend Kim, or Kimbo, as we so fondly called her. She was a defensive specialist and pretty damn good at it too. She's been around for forever and was a sarcastic, but spunky girl.

"Think again, dear. Does TAC ring any bells?" I replied. I'm Bradley, or as Jessie calls me – Gandee, and I'm also on the team. I'm a middle blocker, which means I'm tall (like 6'), which isn't always a good thing. I have brown hair that hits my shoulders with brown eyes. I've been described as an over-achiever, but whatever. More like goal-orientated, but I still love to goof off and procrastinate.

"Hah, that was a hell hole, except for the whole guys-working-out-with-out-shirts situation," said my other best friend, Jessie (aka Hobbit). This child was the Queen of Boy-Crazy girls, hands down. She was about 5' 5" with long brown hair. She set for our team, one of the best setters in the city. Jessie is the most loyal person I know. She'll stick by you, but knock sense into you if you need it.

"I haven't slept or had a normal life since the season started," I complained. "But I love this sport too much."

"Don't you wish sometimes that you could just, get away, go to a different life?" asked Kim.

"All the

* * *

time." Jessie and I said in unison. We all laughed. We have ESPN like that. 

"Well well well, Morris what do we have here?" snickered some guy in a fedora. Wait, where did he come from? People in high school don't wear fedoras, plus no one was in the parking lot but us and the other 9 girls from the volleyball team.

"OH MY JESUS!" screamed Jessie, "WHERE ARE WE!" We all looked around frantically, hoping to find something that looked familiar.

"Youse in Manhattan, sweet face," said the other...Morris, I take it. "And, youse exactly what we'se been lookin' fo."


	2. Escape

**AN: of course, for the purpose of this story…Newsies is not a movie. What a sad world that would be. **

**Chapter 2: **

"What the heck are you talking about? Do we even know you?" I asked.

"Youse goils look like the type who can help us wid our needs," said the second guy. Both of them looked us up and down with smirks on their faces. Ew, perverts.

"What the HELL do you…." I started off. Then I remembered one minor detail. We were still in our volleyball stuff….spandex and all. "Oh shit," I whispered.

"Kimbo, what are we gonna do?" whispered Jessie.

"God, Jess, I don't know. I don't wanna get raped today. That wasn't on my to-do list!" Kim said, hissing back.

"Hey it's okay, just chill," I said, glancing at the two buffoons closing in on us. "I think I know what to do. There's got to be some sort of building at the end of this block that we can run to. NO, don't look. They'll know were trying to run. When I say "tah", bust it over there, okay? Then we can find out where we are and what we're gonna do."

"And find some clothes, Gandee?"

"Yeah, that too Hobbit."

The guys were getting closer. The first one who spoke was the nearest. "So youse ladies wanna come wid us? Get to know us a liddle betta?"

"Of course we would," said Kim, her voice dripping sarcasm, "and you are?"

"Well sweet face, I'se Osca and this is me brudda Morris. We run dis side of New Yawk."

"I'm sorry boys, but I believe we have other, um, clients," I explained, backing away, "besides, you aren't our types. Tah!" All three of us turned and ran for our lives toward an open door. Unfortunately it was further than I anticipated, and I hoped we made it there before the brothers Oscar and Morris got there.

Jessie was the first to the door. She threw it open and flung herself in with Kim and I close behind. We looked backwards and saw the idiots sprinting after us. We looked for a place to hide, finding the whole place filled with boys giving us odd looks. We saw an empty booth and threw ourselves under the table, praying we wouldn't be found.

We heard the bell ring as the two boys barged in. "Where'd they go?" Morris gasped.

"Who's they?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Oh, you knows Jackie-boy, the three goils that jus ran in heah," said Oscar.

"Sorry, Osca, but I don't knows who youse talkin' about. Youse betta beat it or we'll soak ya. Aint dat right boys?" said this new boy as "yeahs" and insults filled the restaurant.

"We'll get youse next time sweet faces. The Delancey bruddas are lookin fo ya," declared Morris as the bell twinkled again.

We all stared at each other, unsure of what to do next. "Youse goils can come out now. Those lousy little shrimps left," said our anonymous savior.

We crawled out, knowing we got some interesting looks from the boys. "Um, thanks…," stumbled out Jessie, "who are you guys, exactly?"

"We'se the Manhattan Newsies, mam. I'm Jack Kelly, their leada. Who are you?"

"I'm Kim, and this is Jessie and Bradley. We're a little, uh, lost."

"I'd say so. So wheres youse goils from? Youse wearin' some weird lookin' clothes."

"Well, to start off, so you guys have any extra clothes we can borrow?" I asked. The whole time the boys were staring in amazement at us, but snapped out of it and started offering the shirts off their backs. Laughing, we went and changed in a back room. When we came back, all the boys' chatter instantly stopped.

"So, youse goils wanna explain where youse from?"


	3. Avioding the Truth

Ah! Yay I got reviews :giant smile: Thank you.

So read on!

**AN: Ok and it may seem a bit odd but im changing the "person" you know 3rd person or whatever? I just got confused writing with Bradley narrating. So now she's not. Sorry for the mix upps…

* * *

**

_Damn. This is going to be interesting. What they hell do we do now?_

"Well, its hard to explain…", started Jessie, tears starting to well up in her eyes. _Wow. Glad she's in theater._

"It's ok doll, youse don't have to say anything if it's too hard to tell," said Jack, a little unnerved by the waterworks.

"We were umm... robbed," said Kim, taking up on Jessie's lead, "They took everything, even the clothes we were wearing. Is there somewhere we can stay? Ya know, til we get our act together?"

"O'course. Youse goils can stay with the goil newsies at our Lodgin' House," said a new newsie, staring pointedly at Jessie. "Ise Mush." _Could he be any more obvious? Jeez…but he was cute._

"Hi, Mush, nice to meet you," she replied in her god-this-kid-is-hot-I'll-give-him-a-chance mode. _I hope she likes him. Jess brakes to many guys' hearts with her flirting abilities._

"That's really sweet of you guys. So where is this Lodging House. And where are we now?" Bradley makes it her hobby to know her way around a place. She's sometimes the "mom" of the volleyball team.

"Wells, Wes in Tibby's right now. A famous restaurant due of our greatness. The house aint to fah from heah, really, maybe a few blocks." Jack explained. _Greatness? Uh, where'd they pull that one from?_

"So what did you fellas do that made you so great? Win an eating contest here?" said Kim, all sarcasm.

"Wes beat Pulitzer in our strike. Youse gotta of heird of Jack Kelley," he said stepping up to Kim's challenge, "Cowboy?"

"Whadda 'bout Frances Sullivan?" someone threw out.

"AY! Nobody calls me that!" exclaimed Jack. If he were a dog, his hackles would have been up. (1)

"No, sorry **Frances**. Haven't heard of you, you some big shot for beating this…. Pulitzer?" said Kim, feeding the fire…

Bradley leaned over towards Jess, "Dude, lets jet. We'll be here all day whilst they keep arguin'. Lets take your boy toy and go find this Lodging House."

"Kay sounds good. Hey Mush, you wanna take me and Bradley over to where we're gonna stay?"

"Yeah, I'll help you goils too. Ise Kid Blink," said a cute guy with an eye patch. Ah….PotC strikes again. (2)

"But weah our hats…those Delancey bruddahs are gonna be lookin' for ya," said Mush.

They donned their hats, tucking their hair inside. Thank goodness they had sports bras on from volleyball. They actually looked like an authentic pair of newsies. And of course, walking outside, the 2 baffons we're waiting beside the door.

"Heya, Blink, Mush. Whose ya new friends? We've never seen youse before," said Morris, stroking his nasty mustache. (3)

"Uh, well they are…. Umm," stuttered the boys

"Ise Journey and this is Rave," Bradley said, covering the boy's bumbling. She has a knack for picking up accents when they're needed.

"Where youse fellas from?"

"We's moved from Jersey. Things got a bit rough ovah deah…Rave's gotta mean punch."

"Ah, wells if youse see 2 goils who look like they could do you one. Let us know."

_WTF? Do you one? That's it_. Bradley started towards them. But Kid Blink help onto her arm and said, "Aight then, see youse guys latah."

We started on our way again…Bradley was fuming. Guys are such asses. "Why the heck did youse go for dem like dat?" asked Blink.

"Why the hell did you stop me? Guys like that are perverts and should die," exploded Bradley and stormed off.

Blink was a little bewildered. He looked to Jessie for an explanation "Care to explain dat?"

"That's her story to tell, not mine. She's touchy 'bout idiots like that."

"Maybe wes should go after her?" Mush offered, "She might run into da bruddahs and…ya know."

"Blink, go get her kid."

"Me? Why? Ise don't even knows her."

A smirk crossed Jessie's face. "Just try. And be gentle. She may seem like she's got the world planned out, but it's not like that."

"What evah youse say…" Blink ran off in the general direction that Bradley took off too.

"So hot stuff," Jessie said, smiling at Mush, "where are we off too?"

"Lets go to da Lodgin' House."

* * *

1: Stole this line from one of my Favorite books:_ In the Hand of the Goddess: _Book 2 of the Song of the Lioness Quartet by Tamora Pierce. 

2: Ah. Pirates. Yay!

3: I don't like that 'stache. Period.

Hey CC kinda needed. I have a brain cramp and I need some girl newsies. So. What's needed:

-Newsie Name  
-Personality  
-Appearance  
-If you want a relationship with a newsie or not. (If so, who? Minus Blink, Mush, and Jack.)

That's all I can think of. So yeah. Toddles.

_Mush and Blink: HEY! Wes don't bumble.  
_Yeah you do. Just be thankful girls are more resourceful and inventive than boys  
_Mush: wft? Whos da youse think youse is?  
_I am the author. I cankeep you or I can get you killed. Your choice.  
_Mush: wow. Has youse evah noticed hows smart goils is? 'S amazing.  
Blink: Yeah! I knows!  
_:Nods, pleased: That's more like it!

R&R¡sí!


	4. History

ok, so i took me 2 weeks to write...well nothing.toomany other things going on.Blame school and volleyball

_Newsies: Shame, Shame, we know your name!_

sadly, i have no life...hah. i quoted Goonies. fun

BUT, i did manage to come up with El Capitulo Cuatro in my non-existant free time! Huarry! so please, read and enjoy the further adventures of Jessie, Kim, and Bradley!

* * *

Blink set off to find Bradley, heading in the opposite direction from the Lodging House. _Ise glad Mush likes dis new goil, Jessie, hes not da same aftah what's her face…Courtney? She was a disaster. Now where'd dat Bradley get to? _"HEY KIWI!" he yelled out to a group of newsies. A tan girl with shoulder length brown hair glanced over, rolled her eyes, and headed his way. 

"Heya, Blink. Lose somethin', again? I'm sick of helpin' youse look for ya crap."

"Wells…this aint exactly my crap dis time, lucky. More of a someone…"

"Ah, so nows youse off stalkin' goils? How low are ya, huh?"

"Kiwi, come on. It's a goil I jus met. 'Bout so high, wid brown hair, looks like she raided tha guys clothes, wid me hat? Maybe cryin' or jus lookin' Po-ed?"

"Dat, chick? Yeah, she headed ova towards da park. Don't be bein' an ass okay, Kid? Po-ed goils are not to be played wid."

"T'anks, Lucky. See youse at da Lodgin' House."

* * *

He found her sitting on a bench in Central Park, hugging her knees, and looking like she'd been crying hard. Blink sat down on the bench with her, though as far away from her as possible. Watch your distance around pissed off girls, right Kiwi. "Hey, Brad, youse ok?" 

She looked up at him, her face fell we she saw him, "What do you want Blink?"

"Why ya blow up like dat? I didn't mean to make youse upset." He said, scooting a bit closer.

"Just a bad relationship. I don't like to talk about it." She paused. "But, God, I have guys like that! Is that all you ever think about?" she demanded of Blink.

"Me, poisonally? No. But otha fellas, yeah that tends to be their main focus, ya know? Youse sure youse don't wanna tell me what up? It's not good for youse to pent up your emotions and all like dat. Not healthy. Wha'd he'd do to ya?"

"I thought it was perfect, okay? God, and with me being a perfectionist…it was a dream come true. And I was…for a time. Maybe about 6 months in, he started getting possessive and wanted to start, you know, doing it. Hell no! I've got plans…I don't wanna be messed up for the rest of my life. Then things started to get abusive. Not a lot, just a few slaps…but when he started to force me to, as those idiots so nicely put, 'do him one'…I started to question it. But I loved him so much, I knew he just wanted to know that I loved him. But I still refused to do anything. He'd come over drunk and try. Hit me while he was at it. One night he pushed me into the coffee table and I hit my head. I had to go to the hospital…I may have had brain damage. I dumped his sorry ass as soon as I saw him…. I'm just scared of that happening again. I haven't had a boyfriend since. I just…."

By that time Blink was sitting right next to her. "Bradley, ise would nevah harm youse." And enveloped her in a hug.

* * *

mmmmm. yay. happiness. but yes, FYI to all boys. stop being such stupid pricks. we hate it, okay? 

_Newsies: Wes try not to be...jus theres so many goils._  
Choose one. its not **THAT** hard.

so enough of that rant...THANK YOU so much for the CC. everyone else should be in the next chappie(i hope). ive got Winter Break in 2 weeks (Feb. 4-13) so maybe ill hit a brain storm then. :) BUT positive note, i DID find some lost FF from like july...so thats up. not to sure what to call it yet. but its my only other story. not like you can get lost in my "stories authored" link...

**Shoutouts (of a sort):**

**snocone** - hope i did kiwi okay. sorry if i didnt! whoops

**Dreamless-Mermaid** - ah! sorry dear. :cowers: i didnt mean to take dear blinkie from you. you can have him in my next story:) weeeee!

**double-heart-penni** - yay! im glad you can imagine all of this. whooo! yeah. spots a hottie. with a sling shot. :) i 3 them

love to all.  
_...and r&r!_


End file.
